ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes characters
List of Sherlock Holmes characters. Named * Regina Bartholomew * Sherlock Holmes * Lestrade * James Moriarty * Queen Victoria * Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein * John Watson * Jabez Wilson Unnamed Boy This boy stole something from the pie vendor and ran through Doctor Pulaski, Data, and Geordi La Forge. Data commented that this was only a distraction to cover the crime of killing Jabez Wilson. ( ) Bystanders These bystanders were present when Data solved a crime of a recently found dead man on a street in London. They watched the whole scenario and were shocked when Data accused the widow. Among the bystanders were two prostitutes, two sailors, and two police officers. ( ) Dead man This dead man was found on a street in London by Inspector Lestrade. Data, as Sherlock Holmes, revealed that his wife killed him and he was recently released from prison. ( ) Emissary This emissary of a foreign government was part of a Sherlock Holmes holoprogram Data and Geordi La Forge participated. He was introduces by Inspector Lestrade who told Data that the man was robbed. Data revealed the true identity of the emissary who was not working for but against the King of Bohemia and used the photograph of the King and his mistress to blackmail him. The robbed photograph was discovered in his jacket. ( ) Gentleman The gentleman was part of Data's Sherlock Holmes program. His brother was found dead and it had been ruled a suicide. Data in the role of Holmes believed that the brother had been killed with a poisoned cigar. When the gentleman protested saying that his brother had left a suicide note, Data pointed out that handwriting could be forged and that the note was written by a left handed person, while the brother was right handed. At that moment, Data tossed the gentleman an object which according to the program he would catch in his left hand proving he murdered his brother. Instead he grabbed it with his right hand which was the first indication that the holodeck was malfunctioning. This malfunction would lead to a confrontation with Professor Moriarty, a self aware hologram. ( ) Pie vendor The pie man was a character in Data's Sherlock Holmes holoprogram. He followed a boy who had stolen something from his pie stand. Data revealed that this was only a distraction to cover another crime. ( ) Prostitute The prostitute was in the company of Professor Moriarty when he discovered the computer arch. When Moriarty talked to the arch and it disappeared, the prostitute called it black magic. ( ) Ruffian The ruffian was a hologram in the Sherlock Holmes program. He tried to rob Picard and Data at knife point. Data disarmed him, breaking his thumb, and discovered that the ruffian could have killed them, since the failsafe systems were off line. ( ) Widow This woman was the widow of the dead man found on a street in London by Inspector Lestrade. She covered herself as a bystander but was accused and convicted by Data who told Lestrade that she strangled her husband after he was released from prison. The widow herself was then imprisoned. ( ) Sherlock Holmes characters Sherlock Holmes characters